


not just the rise of beginning

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, Grinding, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Polyamory, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Teasing, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “What year is it?”“It’s twenty-twenty-three... Logan, are you alright?” Jean asked gently, her fingers squeezin’ his forearm. “You’re worrying us.”Logan looked over to find Scott watchin’ him just as closely. Fuck.Fuck.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: X-Men Rare Pairs 2021





	not just the rise of beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame) in the [xmenrarepairs21](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs21) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Being in the future means a fresh start. Logan's not letting it slip through his fingers a second time.

Logan came to real slow, slow ‘nough that he wondered what the fuck he did the night before to leave him feelin’ like  _ this _ come mornin’. His head was poundin’ with his eyes closed, thoughts tumblin’ ‘round, real loose like. It took him concernin’ly long to figure out what the fuck was goin’ on ‘n  _ why _ it felt like Magneto had rearranged his bones. 

When he remembered why the fuck he felt like he’d been turned upside down ‘n spit inside out, Logan shot up, tense ‘nough that his muscles ached. 

Fuck. 

Logan looked around ‘n took in his surroundin’s with deep, heavin’ breaths. The room smelt like him ‘n a couple ‘a scents he’d long forgotten, a couple ‘a scents that’d slipped outta his memories despite how desperately Logan’d tried to hang onto them. 

His room smelt like Scott, like Jean, like the three ‘a ‘em wrapped up together in a way that had Logan bitin’ into his fist to stifle a noise that would’ve been real desperate soundin’. He bit so hard he broke skin ‘n drew blood, but he dropped his arm down to the bed ‘n he was healed up ‘fore it hit the sheet. He breathed  _ in _ ‘n it felt like he was losin’ his mind with the way his thoughts were warrin’ together. There was somethin’ growin’ ‘n growin’ ‘n  _ growin’ _ in his chest, till it was too big for him to know what to do with. It felt like his skin was gonna split open to let it out, like  _ he _ was gonna split open. 

Logan drew in a deep breath ‘n felt like he was gonna go even crazier ‘cause ‘a the way the room smelt like everythin’ he’d ever wanted, everythin’ he lost ‘fore he gotta have it.

Holy shit. It felt like he was gonna shake outta his skin the longer he sat still, but he had no fuckin’ idea what to do.

All he knew was that he had to do  _ somethin’. _ Logan pushed himself up onto shakin’ knees ‘n stumbled a couple ‘a steps to a mirror, havin’ a freaky fuckin’ moment ‘a déjà vu from when he woke up, a lifetime ‘n only a few days ago, ‘n did this same thing. This time Logan wasn’t naked ‘n there weren’t no one in his bed, which were both good starts. But just like before, Logan had no fuckin’ idea what was gonna on, thrown into a future he’d never  _ lived _ ‘stead ‘a just a past he’d forgotten. 

_ Fuck.  _

Wait.  _ Wait.  _ His room smelt like Scott ‘n Jean, two scents that’d haunted his nightmares up till he straight forgot ‘em. Now that they were in his nose ‘n floodin’ his scenes he recognized them somewhere deep in his core, somewhere that yearned real sharply. That meant that they were alive. Holy fuck, they were  _ alive. _

Logan turned around so fast he tripped over his own feet ‘n crashed to the ground. Once he was back up, he beelined to the dresser tucked in the corner ‘a the room. This wasn’t a room he’d ever stayed in ‘fore, but he would’ve recognized Xavier’s mansion ‘n its uniformed rooms anywhere. The first pair ‘a sweats he pulled on fit real well ‘n were real soft, which felt good after days wearin’ scratchy, dirty jeans even if it was a different body that’d been wearin’ ‘em. He pulled a sweater over his head from the next drawer down, then stumbled out into the hall. 

Out in the hall, the noise ‘a the mansion hit him full force. Logan stumbled back into the still-open doorway ‘n caught himself on the frame, his grip white-knuckled as he tried to keep himself on his feet. He took a deep breath as he tried gettin’ his bearin’s, closin’ his eyes so he could focus on gettin’ his hearin’ to calm the fuck down. Logan winced as he pressed a hand ‘gainst the side ‘a his head, but it only took him a few more deep breaths till he was able to sort himself out. 

The school was  _ loud. _ Logan had forgotten that, in the years since it’d been destroyed. Forgotten what  _ children _ playin’ sounded like, so used to the sound ‘a ‘em dyin’. It was good. It was  _ so good, _ ‘n Logan’s fingers went through the door frame ‘fore he could stop himself, wood rainin’ down onto the floor that he stepped away from slowly as his mind kept whirlin’ with one single thought. 

They were all alive. 

Logan’d done it. He’d changed the fuckin’ future. 

_ Holy  _ fuckin’ _ shit.  _

Stumblin’ a few steps forward, Logan started movin’ on autopilot. He had no idea where he was goin’ but he knew he needed to move ‘n he was spurred on by somethin’ desperate. His skin was  _ crawlin’ _ as his mind raced ‘round itself, tryin’ to figure out what he’d missed, tryin’ to remember a life he’d never lived, tryin’ to figure out what the  _ fuck _ was goin’ on as he stumbled down empty halls. 

How much had he missed? How much... how many had he saved? Logan didn’t know what the fuck was goin’ on but he  _ knew _ he was at the school. A school he’d watched burn, students goin’ up in flames ‘longside the ancient walls that had always felt like a safe haven. It hadn’t been a safe haven when the Sentinels found it, but—fuck, but it was still standin’. 

Logan hadn’t ever thought he’d see this place again. When Kitty had explained her wild fuckin’ plan, Logan hadn’t wanted to tell her that he was gonna get ‘em all killed but... he’d been pretty fucking sure he was gonna get ‘em all killed. He’d done it, ‘cause he’d sworn a long time ago to do anythin’ it took to end the war, but. 

Well, he’d mostly been wingin’ it. He hadn’t thought nothin’ was gonna work out but... here he was. The future was  _ saved _ ‘n Logan had  _ years _ of catchin’ up to do. As he stumbled down the halls, bare feet stickin’ to the wooden floors, tacky with perspiration, he realized he had  _ years _ he was missin’ but didn’t fuckin’ care, ‘cause somehow Scott ‘n Jean were alive. 

Logan would’ve been able to find his way to their room even if it hadn’t been in the same spot as he’d remembered. After Scott had passed, they’d never let no one else move into it. Logan had insisted ‘n even though he’d known he’d been showin’ too much to the professor ‘n Ororo, he’d made sure they sealed the room off. 

The room wasn’t sealed off no more. 

Fuck, it wasn’t sealed off  _ at all,  _ ‘n Logan could’ve found it by scent alone. 

Logan pushed his way inside without even thinkin’ ‘a knockin’. The room was empty—he’d been able to tell out in the hall, not that it would’ve done much to give him pause—’n he stumbled through the doorway, not botherin’ or not carin’ ‘nough to kick the door closed behind him. Logan held his breath as he staggered across the room, feelin’ like he was gonna crawl outta his own skin with the way his whole body was strung real tight. 

Their bed wasn’t made. Logan’d always imagined Scott to be the type to make his bed every mornin’, with his pressed closed ‘n perfectly put up hair. Jean, not so much, but Scott... yeah, the boy scout had always seemed like the type. 

Their bed wasn’t made, ‘n the knowledge ‘a that barrelled into Logan’s gut like a fuckin’ freight train. 

When his knees hit the edge of the mattress, Logan let himself drop. He didn’t have it in him to keep himself standin’, not now, not in their room. Not with photos ‘a ‘em on their walls and a fancy piece ‘a art hangin’ above their bed, somethin’ with  _ beautiful _ lines ‘a different reds that made him think ‘a Scott ‘n Jean the second he saw it. 

Logan didn’t have it in him to keep standin’, ‘n he dropped onto the edge of their bed with a heavy, broken noise fallin’ from his lips. He finally let himself take a breath ‘n it was a deep, ragged thing that burned through his chest. Here, tucked away in their room ‘n surrounded by their things, their scent, Logan felt like he was losin’ his goddamn mind as the truth that they were  _ alive, _ that they were livin’ ‘n breathin’, that Logan would be able to see them again, rocked through his core. 

It didn’t even matter that these people weren’t his Scott ‘n Jean. If Logan had been returned to the year he was supposed to be returned to, then they’d lived the last decade ‘n a half. Logan didn’t know what type ‘a people they’d be, but Logan  _ didn't care. _ They were  _ alive. _ Nothin’ mattered like that. As Logan looked ‘round their room, taken in by the little knick-knacks they had out, by the pictures they had on display, by the pair ‘a briefs sittin’ on the floor over by the bathroom door, Logan realized it didn’t matter  _ at all,  _ ‘cause there weren’t nothin’ that mattered more than ‘em bein’ alive.

Logan took a long breath. There was a hint ‘a faded arousal liftin’ up from the sheets, ‘n Logan let out a rumblin’ growl ‘fore he broke apart.

Fuck. 

Logan didn’t have any idea how long he sat like that, face tucked away to hide his achin’ sorrow. All he knew was that time moved on, measured only by the way the sleeves he had tucked up over his hands got wetter ‘n wetter ‘n the way it got harder ‘n harder to breathe through his clogged nose. Time ticked on, but it didn’t mean nothin’ with the way Logan felt like he was purgin’ grief from his soul that he’d carried for lifetimes, that he carried to the end ‘a the fuckin’ world and all the way into a future that tasted like hope against his tongue. 

A familiar presence brushed ‘gainst his mind but he paid it little thought, too caught up in the way it felt like his chest was breakin’ apart so it could put itself together again, filled to the brim with the knowledge that the two people who’d carved out space for themselves in his chest were alive. 

He heard a door close, but he didn’t look up. He could tell that two people were in the room with him, but he was already so drowned in their scent that he didn’t react. Logan didn’t know what he’d say, what he’d wanna say, anyway, so he kept on blubberin’ till they came ‘n caged him in, ‘n then Logan paused. 

This Scott ‘n Jean weren’t  _ his _ Scott ‘n Jean, but his Scott ‘n Jean were  _ dead,  _ so Logan would take anythin’ he could get. 

Logan said nothin’, but he made a broken soundin’ noise when  _ Scott, _ big ‘n warm ‘n so fuckin’ strong, tugged him into his side. Logan fell into him without a single second ‘a hesitation, lettin’ the other man wrap an arm around his shoulders. He hunkered down, tryin’ to make himself smaller so he could fit even better ‘gainst the taller man’s side, ‘n he found he fit fuckin’ perfect. 

No matter how many times he’d dreamt ‘bout it, he’d never actually imagined what it would feel like to be in Scott’s arms. 

‘Fore he could start sobbin’ even worse than he already was, Jean’s cool, slim hand ran through his hair. It was longer than he was used to, ‘n her fingers pushed it back from where it’d been fallin’ across his forehead. He didn’t know what to do. Didn’t know what to say. It felt like he’s fallin’ apart ‘n there weren’t no one who was gonna be able to stop him. 

Then Scott’s other hand wrapped ‘round his thigh. Logan could see his knuckles through the fingers that were desperately diggin’ into his face in a way that did nothin’ to keep him in control. Scott’s hand was big. The dude was tall, a ‘lil taller than Logan when he really stood up straight, ‘n Logan’d always known he was strong but it was different now that he could  _ feel  _ it as the man’s fingers dug into the meat ‘a his muscle in a way that got his heart racin’ even as it was breakin’. 

The way the two ‘a ‘em were holdin’ him calmed somethin’ wild in his chest. He let it heal the last bits ‘a his broken heart, layerin’ the cracks with the way it felt to be cared for by the two people he loved more than anyone,  _ anythin’, _ else. 

It still took him a bit ‘a time ‘fore he was done breakin’ down, but his gaspin,’ heavin’ sobs slowed down. Logan’d never much liked cryin’ in front ‘a no one, not when it felt so unsafe to show so much vulnerability, but there was nothin’ unsafe ‘bought bein’ held ‘tween the loves ‘a his life. 

Jean handed him a tissue ‘n Logan tried clearin’ his nose, then she passed him three more after one wasn’t enough. 

“Thanks,” he gasped, his voice scratchin’ outta his throat ‘n soundin’ real broken up. 

He tried to think ‘a somethin’ to say but had nothin’. Scott’s chin was diggin’ into his forehead with the way Logan had curled up into him, ‘n he didn’t have the strength to pull away. 

“Was it a nightmare?” Scott asked haltin’ly, speakin’ in stops ‘n starts, but there was concern in his voice that was echoin’ through his scent. 

Logan didn’t answer ‘n instead he tossed his head back to laugh. God, if only they fuckin’ knew what shit had plagued his nightmares for the last decade, if only  _ Scott _ knew ‘a the way Logan dreamed ‘a him, more than he should, more than he wanted to.

“Nah, slim,” he said, real quiet. “Wasn’t a nightmare. It was so much worse.”

Jean’s hand landed on his forearm, ‘n Logan finally forced himself to sittin’ upright. He used his other hand to scrub over his face, tryin’ to get the swollen, shuttered feelin’ outta his eyes ‘n givin’ up after a few seconds. They were gonna feel like sandpaper for a couple ‘a minutes, but he knew it wouldn’t last too long with his healin’.

He still hated it.

“What do you mean, Logan?” Jean asked him, her voice syrupy sweet. Logan hadn’t realized he’d forgotten that, too, but her voice was smoother than his memories had twisted it into bein’. 

What did he mean? Did Logan even know? Should Logan even tell ‘em? Chuck had told him that the world he’d known would’ve ceased to exist ‘n he could only imagine what that meant. He must’ve been pulled back soon as the timeline caught up to itself, which, Logan was sure, was what had him wakin’ up in the mansion. 

“What year is it?”

Jean answered him immediately. “It’s twenty-twenty-three... Logan, are you alright?” Jean asked gently, her fingers squeezin’ his forearm. “You’re worrying us.”

Logan looked over to find Scott watchin’ him just as closely. Just ‘cause Logan wasn’t curled up ‘gainst him didn’t mean he couldn’t still feel him, from the heat that was seepin’ into his thigh and the strong arm that’d fallen to rest ‘round his waist. Scott looked worried, a crease formed ‘tween his brows ‘n visible over his glasses, ‘n Logan had no idea what the fuck to say. 

“I need ya to take a look, Jeanie,” Logan whispered, rough ‘n broken, not lookin’ away from Scott till a long moment had passed. “I need ya to take a look ‘n tell me I ain’t crazy.”

Jean nodded. Her eyes were wide ‘n gorgeous, ‘n Logan watched as a small smile crossed her lips when he pushed that thought her way. “Logan,” she said slowly, sweetly, soundin’ a helluva lot more like a tease than it should’ve, since her husband was sittin’ on Logan’s other side. 

Her husband, who was still rubbin’ circles into Logan’s thigh. Who’s arm was pressin’ ‘gainst his back, who wasn’t tellin’ Logan to fuck off ‘n was  _ comfortin’ _ him. 

Fuck, what had he missed? 

“I need ya to look,” he said, again, desperate ‘n pleadin’ ‘n  _ needin’ _ her to know even if he was dead sure it was gonna hurt her. “I’m so fuckin’ sorry, Jeanie, but I need ya to look.”

Jean shushed him, her fingers rubbin’ their own pattern into Logan’s forearm. He wasn’t sure what to focus on; her cool, slim fingers on his arm or Scott’s thicker, firmer grip against his thigh. All ‘a it felt like too much, felt like he was gonna burn outta his skin with the way he thought he was losin’ his mind. 

Gorgeous green eyes fluttered shut. Logan watched as her smile got a ‘lil wider. She’d always been gorgeous ‘n she was just as gorgeous now, fifteen years older than he remembered ‘n wearin’ every single year with fuckin’ grace. Her smile fell, ‘n Logan could see the confusion that painted itself clear as day across her face ‘fore the cool touch ‘a her mutation slipped back along his thoughts. 

He welcomed her in with a gaspin’ breath. Her touch was so much more precise than it’d been before ‘n Logan drew her in, starvin’ for the feel ‘a her. Jean gasped ‘n it echoed his own, ‘n Logan could _ smell _ Scott’s concern as his hand went iron tight ‘round Logan’s thigh and his chest pressed into Logan’s shoulder as he moved closer. 

Jean swayed forward, but Logan was already there to rest their foreheads together. A laugh bubbled outta his throat as he closed his eyes, ‘n he met Jean in his mind with open arms. 

She didn’t waste no time before she was readin’ his mind. 

Logan felt a gentle smile curl across his lips as she dug through his thoughts neatly. His Jean wouldn’t’ve been able to do this, ‘n Logan could only imagine how proud the woman he loved would be of the woman she became. The woman sittin’ before him, who felt like his Jean but was older, stronger, ‘n Logan opened his eyes to peak, even sexier. 

_ You flatter me, _ Jean pressed into his thoughts, ‘n Logan let out a rumblin’ growl ‘a laughter that ‘caused her nails to dig into his arm.  _ Logan, did this really all... _

_ You think I’m smart ‘nough to make up any ‘a this shit? Now who's flatterin’ who, baby? _ Logan knew he probably shouldn’t be flirtin’ with this Jean, but it felt as natural as breathin’. 

Logan straightened up to take in the look on Jean’s face. It was gorgeous, ‘cause  _ Jean _ was gorgeous, ‘n he wiped away a tear that slipped down her cheek. 

“Jean?” Scott asked, soundin’ frantic. 

“Oh my god,” Jean whispered, and her hand lifted from his forearm to cup his cheek. “Oh, Logan, you poor thing.”

“I’ve really missed ya both,” Logan stuttered, finally lettin’ his own hand cover Scott’s ‘n press it even tighter ‘gainst his thigh. Scott gasped, rockin’ back then fallin’ ‘gainst Logan’s front with a gaspin’ breath ‘a his own that had Logan figurin’ Jean had filled him in. “Fuck, I’ve missed ya both so fuckin’ much.”

“You don’t have to miss us anymore,” Jean said sweetly as she leaned back in to rest her forehead against Logan's cheek.

And then Jean pressed into his mind the last fifteen years from her eyes. 

She hadn’t died at Stryker’s base. Thank fuckin’  _ god _ she hadn’t died at Stryker’s base, ‘cause Logan didn’t know what he would’ve done if he’d woken up in a future that still didn’t have her. She pressed at him what it had felt like, holdin’ back the water ‘n pushin’ her bein’ into the whole plane as she kept them away, but even with the power blooming under her skin, she hadn’t been able to keep the teleporter away after pushin’ the plane up. 

Logan let out a shakin’ breath when she showed him that Kurt’d gotten there  _ just _ ‘fore the water crushed down on ‘em both ‘n had gotten Jean back onto the plane, where she’d passed out. 

The next few bits were hard to follow, but Logan did his best as she pushed the thoughts into his mind. She hadn’t died.  _ She hadn’t died, _ ‘n Logan felt like  _ weepin’ _ with that knowledge. But even though she was alive, the trauma had unlocked the roadblocks the professor had placed in her mind ‘n it was only Scott ‘n Logan  _ together _ that kept her from lettin’ the bloodthirsty power inside ‘a her out. 

The two ‘a ‘em worked with her ‘n stood by her, ‘n that gave her the strength to  _ overcome _ what her mutation had twisted into until she could get control ‘a it with the help ‘a a suitably chagrined professor. 

But that had taken years, ‘n then Jean showed him years more ‘a the three ‘a ‘em dancin’ ‘round each other. Jean pushed forward every shitty pickup line, even tension-filled trainin’ session, every night Scott had fucked her ‘n talked ‘bout Logan bein’ with ‘em. But Logan hadn’t even done anythin’, ‘n Jean had suspicions as to why—Jean’d made it clear after she’d come into her powers that gettin’ her meant havin’ Scott, too, ‘n Logan hadn’t backed off, not really, but he’d never taken it further from there, either. 

Logan didn’t have any fuckin’ clue as to why, but he had his own suspicions, too. He didn’t have none ‘a these memories yet, which didn’t make much sense—he knew he’d have to seek out the professor soon ‘nough to figure out how to get ‘em, since  _ he had _ lived the life even if right now he didn’t know it, but that didn’t seem too important when he was sittin’ on Scott ‘n Jean’s bed with Scott ‘n Jean holdin’ him.

Still, there weren’t nothin’ like losin’ the love ‘a your life in a traumatic accident ‘n watchin’ the love ‘a  _ their _ life fall apart ‘fore your very eyes ‘fore  _ they _ died at the hand ‘a the suddenly-alive-again love ‘a your life ‘fore  _ you had to kill ‘em, _ that made a sexuality crisis pretty fuckin’ easy to work through. 

_ Sorry I’ve been such a fuckin’ dumbass, _ Logan told her, revellin’ in Jean’s laughter as it bubbled through his mind. 

_ I’m not the one you need to be apologizing to, Logan, _ Jean said, ‘n fuck, yeah, she was right. 

She  _ was _ right, but Logan was still a dumbassed asshole, so instead ‘a sayin’ anythin’ halfway to smart, he jumped right into stupid. 

“Holy fuck, I haven’t tried fuckin’ ya both yet?” Logan asked, tuggin’ back ‘n sendin’ Jean the dirtiest grin he could muster as she rolled her eyes. “Why the fuck is that?”

Jean laughed, light ‘n airy, but Scott pulled away. 

“You’ve only been interested in Jean,” Scott said calmly, but Logan could smell the bitterness on him, sharp in his nose. 

“That’s fuckin’ bullshit,” Logan stated bluntly, but softened when Scott flinched back. “Nah, darlin’, that wasn’t directed at you.” He took a deep breath and looked back over at Jean, raisin’ an eyebrow ‘n askin’, “I really never figured it out?”

Jean’s smile was teasin’ in a way that made Logan’s blood boil. “I’m not sure, Logan. I would never read your thoughts without your permission.”

Logan barked out a laugh ‘n held himself back from kissin’ her. Jean was right—she wasn’t the one the Logan needed to be apologizin’ to. 

With a deep breath that tasted ‘gainst his tongue like everythin’ he’d ever wanted, Logan turned to Scott ‘n frowned when the man’s shoulders were curled in. The idea that Logan only wanted Jean was fuckin’ laughable, but... yeah, he could see himself bein’ dumb enough that he never put together just  _ why _ Scott got under his skin so bad if Scott hadn’t died ‘n then Jean hadn’t died, too.

Fifteen years was a long fuckin’ time for denial, but Logan hadn’t ever been too fond ‘a doin’ deep thinkin’. He was an action man; if he couldn’t fight his way outta somethin’, it wasn’t worth his time. ‘N since he couldn’t fight his way through lovin’ Scott, he probably just never considered it, since Jean would’ve always been there to take his focus, anyway. 

But now Scott ‘n Jean were both alive, ‘n Logan knew exactly what he wanted. 

“Scott, I’m gonna kiss ya,” Logan stated simply, grinnin’ when Scott’s scent went real sweet ‘n a pretty blush bloomed across his cheeks. The glasses that he were wearin’ weren’t any bigger than a normal pair, ‘n Logan could see the scatterin’ ‘a lines settled ‘round his eyes ‘n knew he wanted to taste ‘em ‘gainst his tongue ‘cause they meant Scott was  _ alive. _ ‘Stead ‘a doin’ that, he leaned into the other man’s space ‘n asked, “That sound good to you, pretty boy?”

Scott nodded, but he didn’t get a chance to speak ‘fore Logan was swoopin’ in to press their lips together. 

A noise he didn’t have no words for slipped outta his throat ‘fore he could think about stoppin’ it. Kissin’ Scott healed the remainin’ fissures ‘a his heart in a way that made him feel  _ whole, _ somethin’ he hadn't felt in... fuck, ever, really. Kissin’ Scott was like comin’ home to a home he’d never had, ‘n as he pressed against Scott’s lips with more urgency, Logan wondered how he’d kept livin’ after losin’ him. 

When Scott made a soft noise, somethin’ real sweet, Logan  _ growled  _ ‘n kissed him harder, openin’ up his mouth to suck at Scott’s lip until the other man was whimperin’. 

_ Fuckin’ hell. _

“Get the fuck over here,” Logan growled, ‘fore he  _ hauled _ Scott up ‘n over ‘n into his lap so Logan could kiss him even deeper. 

Scott didn’t protest  _ at all. _ He kissed Logan like he was desperate for it ‘n Logan kissed him back with the exact same urgency. Scott tasted like  _ sin _ ‘gainst his tongue, ‘n Logan moaned long ‘n low when Scott’s fingers tugged at his beard to keep him close. Suckin’ in a sharp breath through his nose, Logan almost stopped kissin’ back when the scent ‘a their mixed arousal flooded his nose. 

Logan didn’t pull away as much as he started mouthin’ kisses to Scott’s jaws to give himself a second to breathe. It was still as sharp as Logan could remember, ‘n it was coated in a stumble fine enough that it burned Logan’s lips. He squeezed his hands ‘round Scott’s hips, then squeezed some more till he was moanin’ in his lap. 

Then Jean made a soft noise from beside ‘em, ‘n Scott started pullin’ away. 

“No fuckin’ way, baby,” Logan growled, pullin’ back so he could look up into Scott’s glasses, wishin’ he could see his eyes but takin’ in the crease formed ‘tween his forehead instead. “You ain’t leavin’ my lap after I finally got you in it. What the fuck?”

“I—” Scott didn’t say nothin’ after that, but his eyes went over to his wife. 

Logan followed his line ‘a sight, grinnin’ real wide as he took Jean in, who looked like somethin’ outta one ‘a Logan’s wet dreams with the way she was watchin’ ‘em. 

“Oh, don’t mind me, I’m just enjoying the show,” Jean breathed, a flush ‘a her own sittin’ high on her cheekbones. “You two are absolutely gorgeous together.”

Logan moved in to nip at Scott’s neck as he felt the gentle brush ‘a Jean ‘gainst his mind, ‘n he drew her further in to feel what was growin’ in his chest, impossibly big ‘n ever-growin’. She echoed it back at him, ‘n Logan scrapped his teeth over Scott’s throat to hear the pretty noise he’d make as he tried to hold himself together. 

“Logan,” Jean’s voice was sharp ‘nough that he pulled back right away, fingers flexin’ around Scott’s hips as he sunk even lower into Logan’s hold. 

Logan met her eyes with an easy smile stretched across his face. His heart was racin’ ‘n his thoughts were whirrin’, but he had Scott in his arms ‘n Jean in the bed beside him, her knee diggin’ into his knee. She was gorgeous. She was so fuckin’ gorgeous ‘n she was  _ his, _ wasn’t she? 

“Can I get some lovin’, darlin’?” Logan asked, wrappin’ his arm around Scott’s trim waist to keep him situated nice ‘n tight across his thighs. 

Jean grinned at him, but her smile was soft around the edges, her eyes crinklin’ at the corners. She was beautiful, the most beautiful girl he’d ever had the pleasure ‘a seein’, ‘n he made sure she knew that. 

Logan didn’t kiss Jean like he kissed Scott. Logan kissed Jean gentle, pressin’ soft ‘gainst her lips ‘n lettin’ her take the lead. She  _ did, _ beautifully, ‘n Logan tilted his head to the side when her fingers pressed ‘gainst the edge of his jaw to direct him. Then she kissed him  _ dirty, _ lickin’ across the seam ‘a his lips in a way that made him feel like he was losin’ his mind. His hips bucked up ‘fore he could stop himself, ‘n Scott chuckled as he rolled his hips down to meet him. 

Jean kissed different from Scott but it was just as good. Logan hadn’t ever been a real religious man, but this was somethin’ he’d give worship to, somethin’ he’d  _ happily _ get on his knees for. 

_ You’re such an idiot, _ Jean pressed into his mind, real fond ‘n real sweet. 

Logan didn’t care. He kept kissin’ her, drawin’ her in with his tongue and teasin’ her with his teeth. She moaned softly against his lips so Logan kissed her  _ harder, _ usin’ his free hand to tangle it in her gorgeous hair ‘n keep her close. 

Jean tasted sweet. Logan wondered where else she’d taste sweet ‘n pushed the thought ‘a eatin’ her out into her mind to hear her moan again. 

She pulled back ‘n sucked in a gaspin’ breath, her eyes bright ‘n burnin’ with arousal, ‘n then she leaned up to kiss Scott ‘n Logan felt like he was gonna go off in his pants just from watchin’ ‘em. 

“Holy fuckin’ shit,” Logan breathed, so fuckin’ hard it  _ hurt. _ Then Scott, the fuckin’ tease, rolled down into his lap ‘n ground his ass into his achin’ hardness, ‘n Logan  _ really _ almost went off in his pants. “If you don’t want me ruinin’ my underwear you’ve gotta stop that, Scotty,” Logan growled, leanin’ in to hide his face ‘gainst the other man’s throat. 

Jean laughed again, though Logan didn’t feel nothin’ bad from it. Her mind was sweet ‘gainst his, ‘n Logan knew she was twinin’ their thoughts together in a way that had him losin’ his mind. 

“Logan...” Scott whispered, ‘n then he pulled Logan up ‘n into a kiss that made him feel like he was seein’ stars. 

“Scott,” Logan breathed ‘gainst his lips, “Scott, fuck, I love you.”

Scott reared back. His glasses were sittin’ askew, ‘n they fixed themselves without anyone movin’ which had Logan figurin’ it was just somethin’ Jean did. He looked up at the man he loved ‘n took in the broken lookin’ expression on his face, ‘n realized that might’ve been a little much. 

“Too soon?” Logan asked, chucklin’ a little instead ‘a doin’ somethin’ stupid like cryin’, but Scott shook his head. 

Oh thank fuckin’ god. 

Logan leaned in to give him one more sweet, short kiss, ‘fore he moved to give Jean one much the same, ‘fore he went real serious. 

“Just in case this wasn’t clear, I am absolutely fuckin’ in love with both ‘a ya ‘n I wanna spend the rest of our lives showin’ ya both that,” Logan said plainly, ignorin’ the way his eyes were burnin’ ‘n the way he was, maybe, cryin’ just a bit. 

Scott let out a breathless soundin’ laugh ‘n Jean laced their fingers together to squeeze real tight, ‘n Logan realized he didn’t even care that was cryin’. 

It didn’t matter, not with everythin’ he’d ever loved right here in his arms. 


End file.
